Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6p+6+5p+4}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6p + 5p} + {6 + 4}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-p} + {6 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-p} + {10}$ The simplified expression is $-p+10$